


Supernatural Shots

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots dealing with supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I am only in the first season of this.

 

Dean looked at you. “____. I am sorry that we have to go.” He said his voice betraying him. He didn’t want to leave you behind with no one around to protect you. After all the two of you were good friends and you were good friends with his brother.

 

You smiled at him. “I know Dean, but you and Sam have something to do.” You said hugging Sam first and then hugging Dean.

 

Dean leaned down and captured your lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Your eyes widened. Dean your best friend was kissing you.

 

Dean pulled away. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

 

You grinned trying to hide your rosy cheeks that were dusted over with blush.

 

Dean got into the car with his brother. His cheeks began to turn pink. “Did I just…”

 

Sam looked at his brother. “Yes, you kissed her.”

 

Dean groaned. He couldn’t believe that he had did that.

 

“You like her Dean… and she likes you, but you two fail to realize that the two of you love each other.”

 

Dean was going to have to talk to you. But it was going to have to wait until he came back home. But this was the hardest thing that he was going to have to do. He wanted to know how you felt about him and not listening to what his brother said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You waited patiently for the brothers to return. You were surprised that Dean had even kissed you. After all it was random and out of the blue. But you couldn’t get the goofy grin that was plastered on your lips to go away. Your heart now fluttered when you thought back to him. That kiss was what you needed and you knew that you had feelings for him now. You just weren’t sure of how to really tell him that you had fallen in love with him.

 

You heard a knock on the door and went to go and see who it was. You put your hands in your hooded sweatshirt and padded over to the door. You opened the door and saw Dean standing there. “Dean.”

 

Dean smiled at you. “Can we talk?”

 

“Of course. Come on in.”

 

Dean came into your home.

 

You nervously looked at him. “What did you want to talk about?” You could only hope that he didn’t regret kissing you because that would hurt your feelings.

 

“____. I have to know something.”

 

You felt your heart thud painfully against your chest. The look that was on his handsome features told you that he was really asking you a serious question. “What is it Dean?” You asked softly.

 

“Do you like me?” He asked.

 

You gasped. You weren’t expecting him to ask you that. “Dean…”

 

He let out a frustrated sigh. He knew it. He knew it. He should have never kissed you.

 

“Dean I like you.” Your cheeks went really red. You were admitting that you liked him more than what you normally did.

 

“What?”

 

“More than I should, but I like you a lot.” Your cheeks went redder as you admitted this.

 

Dean came over to you and saw the truth in your eyes. He leaned down and captured your lips with his in a soft yet heated kiss. He felt his heart pound in his chest.

 

You thought that if you closed your eyes that this was all a dream. But this wasn’t and you knew it. This was what you had wanted for a long time and now you had it.

  
And it was all because of an accidental kiss between the two of you. Sam would have a hay day once he found out that the two of you were now together. 


End file.
